The Magic Within
by cc-hatake
Summary: An era of darkness and war... A century later the reincarnations of the sufferers of the Dark Age strive to revive their magic within. But to do that, you must learn! Syao the tcher, Sak the pupil! What will happen? Ch1! plz review~


Ohayo minna-san!

I'm writing yet another fic (although i haven't finished any of my other fics .) because the idea wouldn't leave me. This is a slight fantasy (with romance later on!) fic. This is my first time im writing a fic in this genre so please feel free to tell me your opinions/suggestions! They will be greatly appreciated.

There is magic in this story but it is different from the Clow/Sakura magic.

I hope its not too confusing! It's a different idea... keke!

Anyway please review!

¡¡

***^~The Magic Within~^***

**- chapter 1 -**

¡¡

**_It was the era of darkness._**

_The gods and goddesses of planet Rheta had annihilated every ruler of each country. The supreme god, CLOW had chosen destruction for the inhabitants of Rheta, as each and every soul had been poisoned with darkness. Selfishness, hate, hurt and violence conquered the peace and harmony the Heavens had established._

_The world wasn't a safe place anymore. No one could grasp the responsibility of becoming a leader. Everyone was too engrossed in their own little world of greed._

_Finally war broke out. No mercy was witnessed as armies of citizens fought to overpower other countries, spreading violence and cruelty throughout the world._

_The main intelligent species of Rheta were the sorcerenes and humans. Each against each other, each fighting for their survival, and their survival only over Rheta._

_"The gods have fled!" cried a priest, the only being who had ever tied the two species together._

_Panic spread as the world was engulfed in eternal darkness. No belief, no guidance and no faith was present with the gods having given up on such a pitiful world._

_Nothing but bloodshed, death and violence could be seen as the world dissolved into a world of nothing._

_And the last words of a sorcerene child..._

"I'll save us..."

_And the last words of a human child..._

"I will put it right..."

¡¡

¡¡

**A century later...**

~ 

_Killing._

_Blood._

_Death._

_Crying._

_Hurt._

_I lay next to my dear mother._

_"If only I had the power to heal, mother..." I cried._

_"Have faith my son..." my mother's last breath._

_"Noooooooooooooooo! Nooooooooooooo!" I summoned every good spell i knew. But nothing worked. My dear mother, lying in her own blood.... My whole family hurt and gone forever...._

¡¡

"Noooooooooooo!"

"Syaoran! What's wrong? That nightmare again?"

I was hot. I was sweating too. And some voice was talking to me. But who?

That nightmare again. THe same nightmare I've been having for many years. But i just couldn't understand it.

"SYAORAN!" the voice yelled.

I opened my eyes. Light. Something that wasn't present in my dream. 

A head popped up in front of me.

"Meiling.....What do you want?" i yawned.

"What do I want! You had that nightmare again! You freaked me out when you cried! It was a lot louder this time. It's been getting louder ever since the beginning of this year. You've been having the dream for so long. I can't believe you won't tell me a single bit of it! I just care Syaoran!"

EuGh. My DEAR cousin, Meiling.

She followed me to Japan a few years ago. I don't know why she came. She's so annoying, i can't believe I am still alive after having lived with her for so long. 

"Syaoran!"

Meiling interrupted my thoughts again.

"What!" I said, pretty much exasperated by this girl next to me.

"It's time to go to school. Hurry up and get ready. You don't want to break your record being the first to school do ya?! Come on, I'll prepare lunch for you... but just this once! I'm just worried..."

"There's no need to be worried Meiling. And I'LL cook. Your cooking isn't really the best in the world you know..."

That earned me a slap on the arm.

"Hmph!" she said as she turned on her heel and walked out of my room with her nose in the air.

"And how many times have i told you not to come into my room without permission!" I yelled after her.

¡¡

**Later at school...**

I sat in morning homeroom, looking out the window, not really listening to what the sensei had to say.

Suddenly the class broke into a babble of voices. Curious, i turned my attention to the front of the classroom to see a new student next to the teacher.

"Please introduce yourself." said the sensei.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I moved to Tokyo because of my family's business in Japan. I'm very pleased to meet all of you and I hope that we will get along."

The class made a small applause to welcome the newcomer as the sensei told Hiiragizawa where to sit...which happened to be the empty spot next to me.

"Konnichiwa." he smiled.

I just nodded.

"Li! Would you show Hiiragizawa around today?"

"Hai sensei." not that i really wanted to show this guy around.

Soon classes started and I couldn't help but notice Hiiragizawa's gaze on me. It was sort of freaking me out but i thought it would be impolite to tell him to get lost so i just kept my distance from him. And of course there was the gossip of 'the new guy' floating around the school. THe girls already planning their dates and all that stupid girlie stuff. I just sighed in exasperation.

Finally it was lunch time and i took a seat under the school sakura tree as i wanted to be alone today. My nightmare becoming more vivid every night made me ponder and the new Eriol Hiiragizawa guy wasn't helping my confused mood either.

I was busy opening my lunch when a voice said, "Syaoran Li?"

I looked up.

Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"I've been looking for you..." he said.

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

Was it OK? Did u like it? Hate it? may be you have an idea for a better title? ANYTHING!

PLease review and tell me! (flames accepted!)

THANKYOU!


End file.
